Trader who me
by Drunkenfaries2223
Summary: Alan's planning something and only TinTin knows why? read and find out hope you like read RR rating fo swearing, and future violence
1. Default Chapter

"What are you doing in my room" 19 year old Scott Tracy said to his 15 year old brother Alan. "did you come to burn it down" After Alan left he figured that what he had said during their conversation had made things worse.

Flashback

"Did you come to burn it down" as soon as he said that a dark shadow passed over Alan's face, putting on a hard cold mask. It was very rare that Alan would show emotion, most of his bothers rarely saw any emotion from the youngest Tracy. Scott couldn't even remember ever seeing Alan show his weaknesses, he didn't show his fear, or his anger, and worst of all he didn't show his pain. All he ever had on his face was a blank expression, like always; like now as soon as the cold look came on his face it was gone replaced with nothing. "Ha, Ha, very funny" as laughed for a couple seconds. Even for those few seconds Scott felt really cold. The laugh like his eyes were cold and unfeeling. At that very second Scott was wondering if Alan had ever felt anything. "So what did you want" "Why would I want something from you" he shot back "who I don't know. maybe because your in my room "Scott said trying to be patient, with his younger brother. " So I was looking for dad thought he might be in here since I couldn't find either of you, then I remembered that he was gone for the week."he said with an empty tone. "OK, rthen why are you still here then" Scott said with a confused lokk on his face. " Dad said whie he was gone you were in charge of everything including… my training… right"he said in a wondering tone

Ok peeps it has been awhile on all my stories this is really,really short but it is just the start so there is a lot more to come I am going to put chap 2 on later today

Bye oh also movie-verse Scott is 19 Virgil is 18 John is 17 Gordon is 16 and Alan is 15 well got 2 go bye


	2. Why Trust?

Thowra-angel – ok thanks for reviewing and yes I did change their age for the story to work so they will be the ages that I put in the 1st chapter.

Today was a very confusing day for Scott Tracy. Today was the first time that his brother had talked about his training in almost a year since the whole hood, taking over the island and trying to kill them thing. What he couldn't stop wondering about though was why he asked him about it. True he was starting training today, but he already knew all about the scheduler, so he was wondering, what his brother could possibly want to talk about. "Ya squirt, I'm in charge since dad's away, why. Alan though looking a little bouncy, still had no emotion on his face. "Well I uh…just want to tell you that I…don't…uh want to… be a… I don't want to be a…Thunderbird", he said as quickly as possible.

That more then anything confused Scott, because, since he first heard of the Thunderbirds he had wanted to be one. "Why" was the first thing the came out of his mouth, with out thinking." I just don't want to so I thought I should tell you before we started training, so you wouldn't have to waste your time or so, mine ok, bye. He said before he started walking away. Hey Alan, stop for a minute he said as he tried to catch up with him. Why don't you want to be a thunderbird, you've wanted to be one since we started, now all of a sudden you don't, just stop for a minute and tell me why" he almost screamed at his younger brother, because he wasn't stopping.

I just don't want to, so just leave me alone, if could, I have something's to do" Alan said in a very calm voice while he tried to keep his features schooled in a blank mask. He had never showed emotion, for fear of having his feelings or thoughts threw back in his face, like when he was little.

Flashback

4 year old Alan Tracy was sitting in his room, so no one would see him, he had been climbing trees in the forest and had gotten his shirt caught on a branch. While trying to get his shirt free he had fallen and gotten a deep gash on his side. He knew he couldn't tell his dad, because he wasn't suppose to be playing on the trees, and he couldn't tell his brothers because they would, just make fun of him. People didn't know it very well but Alan was a lot more graceful on his feet then most people thought.

He was always tripping, or falling when he was around other people though, because he was always trying to please people, since he rarely had anyone else around, so he did stuff, hopeful to at least get someone to play with. It seemed though what ever he did though was never good enough. So he knew his brothers were out, to so there was only one other person he could go to Kyrono's daughter, she always helped her dad when one of his other brothers were hurt and he knew she wouldn't tell or at least he hoped she hoped she wouldn't. He was still scared though as he made is way though the forest, to get back home. What if one of his brothers saw him then he would get in big trouble.

As he first stepped out of the forest, he saw his brothers by the pool, then decided to back though the forest down to the beach where he could go in the front and strait up the stairs and no one would see him. As he started to turn around, some one called at to him, "Alan where do you think you're going" Alan didn't even wait to see who it was before he started to run though the forest, he could tell someone had gotten out of the pool and was following him, but he didn't turn and see which one it was, he could fell the blood seeping out of his stomach at a really fast pace now, and was starting to get dizzy but didn't want to stop for fear of getting caught. "Alan, why in the hell are you running" as soon as he heard that he knew his brother didn't know about the gash and he wanted to keep it that way. That was all that it took to make him run faster, his brother might have had longer legs, but Alan had a secret he wanted to protect.

Ok I have to quit for now but I'm going to update for, now though I hope this works. Whose following Alan, will he get caught, and if so what's going to happen if not will anyone notice the gash on his stomach, and more so will they even care.


	3. Secrets uncovered

As Alan was remembering, he got cut out his thoughts by smacking into someone, both ended up falling on the ground. "Hey watch it" Alan snapped, then looked up to see Tin-Tin Kyrono, who was scurrying around to gather the supplies she had dropped, Alan almost felt sorry for a moment about knocking into her, until she looked at him with a glare and said "why, don't you, you wee the one who knocked into me". "My fault, you were the one blocking the fucking hallway, if you had been standing here, I wouldn't have walked right into you, so learn to prove your fucking ass every once in a while" he snapped back at her.

He didn't really mean to be mean to her or snap at her, it was just every time he tried o ignore people she just came up to him and ended up yelling at him for it or when he wanted to be alone he wouldn't leave. She considered him to be the type of person who only cared about himself, and no one else. She always said that his family was hurting because of him, and hat every thing was his fault. She didn't understand no one did, he was feeling more pain and loneliness then all of them. He never showed his pain, it was a weakness, and he had leaned that from his dad and brothers.

No understood how he felt, no one even considered looking at things from his point of view. No one considered, his feelings, he was the son of a billionaire ex astronaut, had four brothers, who achieved every thing they had ever wanted and all had set, expectations higher then Alan thought he could reach. He wasn't like his brothers, he didn't want to be an astronaut, he didn't want to be some lawyer or some guy who took the job his dad gave him. He knew what he wanted to be, he had already achieved his dream, he was in a band called FAK, which consisted of him and 2 of his friends, Frankie and Kevin, they had used the letter of their first name for the group name. They were really good, they just never let their families here them, they played at parties for their school, and clubs, hey had already received a record label, since a music producer and heard them at The Spot which is where mostly college students hung out. He knew maybe Fermat had told someone but no one acted different so he thought maybe he was thinking too much and no one really knew. As Alan stood there thinking e didn't notice that someone was still watching him.

TIN-TIN'S P.O.V

No one notices, was all she could think no one paid any attention to him to notice, except Gordy but he couldn't be there every time Alan needed him. She wondered if that was why, why the sweet innocent little boy she had met at 3 years old, had grown into a cold hearted angry person, who cared about no, and yet still continued to act like he didn't care what his family thought of him. She had seen him every time his family made some cruel joke on him, or had judged him. Every time his dad said he wasn't good enough, and every time he said Alan wasn't like his brothers. It had been worst on their last argument then all the others, both were mad and frustrated, both weren't willing to for give the other.

Alan had gotten in a fight at school, and ended up breaking another kids wrist, everyone thought that he broke it but the kid had punched him the wrong way and it snapped, she wondered if she told people if they would believe her every one thought her and Alan weren't close so they thought they never talked truth was they were really close, but they never showed it, afraid his brother would criticize him and their relationship, even Gordy had said that she would never go out with him, unless it was either out of pity or because she was scared of him, he had made it a joke but everyone including them could tell he was serious, they never even considered that she really liked him, and that they had been going out for months already when they had said that.

So they decided that they wouldn't their relationship by telling every one. As Tin-Tin looked on at Alan a little piece of her heart broke each time she saw him, because his innocence wasn't just tainted, it was gone he had said and done, to much felt to many different emotions to be innocent again. And Tin-Tin realized as she looked on that it was gone for ever no small comforting words would bring it back. No matter how many times someone said I love you, it was gone for good and knowing that it must have hurt Alan more then it was hurting her, even more of her heart broke.

OK I know its been like for ever since I've updated but I plan to update all my stories. Its just these last year and a half has been like really hard with my aunt being sick and school and stuff but i plan to update all of my stories, thanks, and don't forget to review luv, yall, peace put, later


	4. AN

A/N: I know it's been forever but I've had the new chapter done for months but so much stuff has been going on I haven't had the time to post it but it will hopefully be up before the week is over. Thank you

**_Drunkenfaries2223_**


End file.
